


Parrain ? Certainement pas !

by Euroz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euroz/pseuds/Euroz
Summary: Et si les relations entre Harry et Sirius n'étaient pas celle d'un parrain avec son filleul ? Et si cela avait des conséquences inattendues ? Si le Voile, selon les sacrifices que l'on est prêt à faire, n'était pas une fin définitive ? Vous ne comprenez pas ? C'est tout à fait normal, puisque ça sort de mon cerveau quelque peu dérangé... Mais n'ayez pas peur, lisez... [C]





	1. Chap 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! Salut le monde !
> 
> … Ne me regardez pas comme ça !
> 
> Ce n'est pas ma faute si j'ai rien posté depuis…. Un moment !
> 
> Si, si ! C'est totalement indépendant de ma volonté !
> 
> 1\. C'est la faute de Shiro.K ! J'étais tranquillement en tain d'écrire un petit crossover quand… Quand elle a dit qu'il était nul !
> 
> 2\. J'ai trop de projets en même temps ! Quatre fanfic et une saga. Mais pas une saga de fanfic, une vraie saga, bah… Style Harry Potter, sauf qu'il n'y a pas de magie, pas de château en Ecosse… En plus de projets plus ou moins développer- c'est à dire à l'état d'idée- consigné dans un cahier rouge à petit carreau...
> 
> 3\. Je suis en première ? Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas une VRAIE excuse mais… Voilà quoi…. Pis on est en mai ! A la fin de l'année j'ai des épreuves du bac ! En plus des TPE qui on prit une bonne partie de l'année !
> 
> 4\. Je suis attende de flegmatique chronique aggravé ! Si, si. Oh… Ce n'est pas bien grave mais… La flemme quoi…
> 
> Oh ! En passant, avant que j'oublis ! Les perso sont pas à moi ! Sinon, Sirius, Cédric, Rémus et Severus y seraient pas morts ! Hedwige non plus ! Sniiiiiiiiiiiiiif !

La nuit était noire, très sombre pour une nuit de fin février. Mais malgré cette nuit sans lune, une silhouette quitta le nid douillet de sa Salle Commune. Elle dévala silencieusement les étages qui la menaient au rez-de-chaussée. Elle entrouvrit les immenses portes qui composaient l'entrée du célèbre collège de Poudlard. Elle se glissa dans le parc, laissant les portes de refermées silencieusement derrière elle. Recouvert d'une cape que beaucoup jalousait, elle se dirigea vers l'arbre le plus dangereux du parc : le Saul Cogneur. Elle siffla un très léger son et quelque chose remua entre les racines dudit arbre. Celui-ci se figea et l'ombre put se glisser sans difficulté dans le passage qui cheminait jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante. Arrivé dans la pièce miteuse de la maison- soit disant hantée-, la silhouette quitta la cape qui la cachait aux yeux du monde, dévoilant un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'année vêtu de l'uniforme de Gryffondor. Ses cheveux en bataille noir était à peine illuminé par la chandelle presque morte présente sur l'un des seuls meubles qui tenait encore debout, à l'opposé de sa chevelure noire, ses yeux verts semblaient briller d'un éclat de joie, d'amour, d'envie et de contentement. Il s'approcha sans peur de sa silhouette réfugié dans l'ombre, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Si quelque élève lambda du collège aurait vu cette personne, il aurait courut prévenir quelconque autorité : les cheveux mi-long noirs, les yeux gris, sa haute stature et ses airs aristocratiques appartenaient sans nul doute à Sirius Black, le fugitif qui faisait trembler de peur presque toutes les ménagères sorcières d'Angleterre.

_ Harry, gronda gentiment l'homme, tu es en retard.

_ Es-ce ma faute si les autres ont mit des heures avant de bien vouloir s'endormir assez profondément pour que je puisse quitter la Tour sans soucis ?

Le rire si singulier de l'adulte résonna un bref instant dans la pièce avant qu'il ne tende le bras au plus jeune.

_ Il est temps d'y aller si nous voulons en profiter, dit-il d'un ton qui ne laissa aucun doute sur le quoi à Harry.

L'adolescent se saisit du bras de l'autre et ils disparurent sans laisser de trace.

\- A des kilomètres de là, dans une maison à peine habitable de Londres, un homme patienté dans le couloir qui servait d'entré à la demeure de celui qu'il attendait. Il poussa un grognement animal quand son ami arriva et failli en pousser un second quand il vit qu'il était accompagné mais il le ravala lorsqu'il vit de qui il s'agissait.

_ Sirius, j'ose espère que tu as pris toutes les mesures nécessaires pour que personne ne remarque qu'Harry à disparu ?

_ Lunard… Pour qui me prends-tu ?

_ Pour un Maraudeur fou, recherché par _tous_ les Aurors du pays et qui « _kidnappe_ » Harry Potter pour je ne sais quoi et je ne veux pas savoir !

_ Professeur Lupin…

_ Je t'ai déjà dis de m'appeler Rémus, ou Lunard, Harry…

_ Habitude, expliqua le jeune homme avec un mouvement de la main. Je ne sais pas ce qu'as prévu Sirius mais…

_ Ne t'en fais pas, Harry. Je sais très bien ce que j'ai à faire, coupa gentiment Lupin.

Le loup-garou disparu dans les escaliers qui émirent des grincements sonores avant d'entendre vaguement une porte à l'étage se refermer dans un bruit se rapprochant du claquement.

_ Allez, viens, murmura Sirius avant de saisir la nuque du petit brun et de capturer sa bouche.

L'instant d'après, le couple disparaissait dans la chambre principale de l'ancienne Maison de la très noble famille Black.

 

Harry et ses compagnons venaient d'arrivé dans la Salle du Voile quand les Mangemorts se décidèrent à passé réellement à l'offensive. Il sut qu'ils étaient sauvés quand les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix arrivèrent pour leur sauver la mise. Sauf que, quand son attention se déplaça sur le combat entre Sirius et sa cinglée de cousine, Harry sentit ses entrailles se glacer et le poids du monde lui tomber sur les épaules. L'homme venait de passé à travers le voile.

_ SIRIUS, hurla-t-il. NON !

Il sentit sa baguette tombé à terre dans le bruit singulier du bois contre le sol et l'une de ses mains agrippée sa chemise au niveau du ventre. Il commença à peine à se déplacer vers l'Arche quand il sentit les bras de Rémus le retenir où il était.

_ Non, murmura-t-il la voix pleine de sanglot. Non…

_ Harry, c'est fini. Il ne reviendra pas.

_ Ce n'est pas vrai, il n'a pas le droit. Il ne peut pas n… M'abandonné. Il n'a pas le droit… Il n'a pas le droit… Il ne peut pas… Il ne sait pas…

Sa voix se brisa et Rémus le tira vers le hall. Là, arrivant vers eux, se trouvait le responsable de tout ça : Lord Voldemort.

_ C'est de votre faute, murmura rageusement le jeune sorcier.

_ De quoi, demanda haineusement le simulacre d'être humain. Si Black est mort ?

_ IL N'EST PAS MORT, hurla Harry.

Sa magie envahit le hall du Ministère, brisant fontaines, statues, vitres, cheminée.

_ C'EST DE VOTRE FAUTE, hurla-t-il désignant inconsciemment la cible de tous les débris qu'il avait crée.

Le lord, assailli par les projectiles, fit ce qui était le plus naturel chez lui, il pointa sa baguette sur l'origine de ce cataclysme et cria :

_ _AVADA KEVADRA_ !

Il n'imagina pas un seul instant que la magie totalement libérée de son adversaire, sa haine et une autre _toute_ petite chose allait faire de son _Expelliarmus_ un miroir qui lui renvoya son propre sort, faisant du plus sombre Mage Noir, un mauvais souvenir.

\- Au bout d'une semaine durant laquelle Harry dû expliquer un bon millier de fois ce qui s'était passé, Rémus put l'emmener une nouvelle fois dans la Salle du Voile. L'ancien artefact était toujours au centre de la pièce et son voile dansait toujours légèrement sous un vent invisible. Sans aucun témoin ni aucune menace, Rémus avait retiré le sort qui cachait la nouvelle silhouette de son presque filleul. Le jeune homme s'approchait inévitablement de l'Arche, jusqu'à en être séparé que par la longueur de son bras.

_ Il n'est pas mort, murmura Harry, je les entends. Il cri, il m'appelle…

_ Harry…

_ Ne les entendez-vous pas ! Ces voix pleines de peine, de colère ou de supplice !

_ Je n'entends qu'un murmure, Harry, un bourdonnement…

Le brun se redressa d'un coup, comme possédé, se tourna vers son ancien professeur et le stupéfia avant qu'il n'ait pût esquisser un geste. Harry tomba à genou devant ce qui le privait de son parrain et appela à lui trois artefacts aussi ancien que celui auquel il faisait face. Après d'interminables minutes, les trois objets atterrirent devant lui. Il reconnu sans mal la cape de son père, la baguette de Dumbledore et l'étrange pierre qu'il avait entraperçu un jour au dessus de l'emblème de Poudlard, dans la Grande Salle.

_ Toi, Arche de la Mort, passage oublier vers les limbes, condisciple de la Faucheuse, accepte ses présents et rend-moi Sirius Black, le dernier à être passé à travers toi.

Ravalant un sanglot qui menacer de lui déchirer la gorge, il prit en tremblant la baguette de sureau qu'il avait en quelque sorte volée à son directeur.

_ Prend le premier présent que la Mort à donné aux trois frères. Baguette invincible, baguette de Mort, baguette de sureau.

Un éclair noir traversa le Voile en direction de ses mains et la baguette tomba en poussière sur ses genoux. Tremblant un peu plus, il se saisit de la pierre de résurrection et la tendit vers l'Arche.

_ Prend le deuxième don que la Mort à donné aux trois frères. Pierre relevant les morts, pierre de Mort, pierre de résurrection.

La pierre quitta ses mains et traversa le Voile qui se teinta de gris. Il laissa échapper un sanglot quand il prit entre ses mains la cape d'invisibilité qui était l'un des seuls objets qui le reliait à son père.

_ Prend le troisième cadeau que la Mort à donné aux trois frères. Cape qui cache aux yeux du monde, cape de Mort, cape d'invisibilité.

Elle s'envola de ses mains et fusionna avec le Voile qui s'illumina d'une aveuglante lumière blanche, obligeant les deux hommes à fermer les yeux. Quand la lumière fut dissipée, l'Arche avait disparue, laissant à sa place le corps blessé, mais vivant, de Sirius Black.

_ Sirius, sanglota Harry en se précipitant vers lui.

_ Ha… Harry, fit-il difficilement. Lu… Lunard ?

Le jeune brun ranima le loup-garou qui se releva et marcha vers eux.

_ Harry, murmura-t-il stupéfait, tu as réussis…

_ Tu… Tu es…

Le benjamin eut un doux sourire alors qu'il plaçait la tête de l'homme sur ses genoux en soufflant un oui. Sirius eut un sourire heureux avant de s'évanouir.


	2. Suite 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà la suite ! Elle n'est pas passée dans d'autre mains que les miennes dont fautes possibles !
> 
> Vous avez de la chance quand même, je pensais pas pouvoir la poster aujourd'hui !
> 
> En plus, c'est pas super long... Pas ma faute ! J'ai commencer à écrite lundi, mardi j'ai pas pu : j'avais les pupilles ouvertes au max pour un examen médical- super quand il fait grand soleil et qu'on oublie les lunettes de soleil !-, mercredi cours et cours l'aprem, jeudi, cours aussi, vendredi journée d'appel, samedi sortie en ville tout l'aprem- en sachant que je me suis "réveillé" à midi- et dimanche, bah me voilà ! En sachant qu'il fait une chaleur horrible, même dans le nord de la France !
> 
> Heureusement que demain est férié !
> 
> Je vous raconte ma vie, là, ça doit pas vous intéressé beaucoup !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Assit sur l'un des inconfortables fauteuils de Sainte Mangouste, Harry se rongeait les ongles. Quand ils avaient transférés Sirius de la Salle du Voile à l'hôpital, il n'avait cessé de se demandé si le gouvernement, aussi avare de pouvoir que le précédent, n'allait pas le lui retirer à peine l'avait-il sortit du Voile. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant Remus revenir vers lui mais il se renfrogna quant il vit  _qui_  était derrière lui. Ce foutu mêle-tout de Dumbledore et, bien évidement, le Premier Ministre suivaient le lycanthrope d'un pas décider et presque en terrain conquis.

_ Monsieur Potter, s'exclama gaiement le Ministre, je suis heureux que vous ayez prit la peine de sortir ce criminel de sa tanière !

_ Sirius n'est pas un criminel, grogna Harry. Il est un héro de guerre au même titre que tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, à l'exception faite du non feu Peter Pettigrow.

_ Voyons, Monsieur Potter, ce dernier est mort !

_ J'ai les souvenirs de trois Gryffondors, dont moi-même, de deux professeurs, d'un innocent injustement condamné et de la dite personne pour prouver mes dires !

_ Qui sont ces personnes, demanda beaucoup plus froidement le Ministre.

_ Parce que vous pensez réellement que je vais vous le dire ? Vous me pensez réellement ignorant à ce point ? Je sais très bien que vous tenterez de les déstabiliser voir même de les discréditer !

L'homme grogna de façon intelligible et se retourna pour partir mais à peine eut-il fait une vingtaine de pas, qu'il fit volte-face et lança un sort inconnu des deux hommes mais pas de Remus vu qu'il s'interposa entre Harry et le jet charbonneux avec les éclats rouille. L'homme se retrouva au sol, un certain nombre de plaies présentes sur son corps, les lignes sanglantes étaient visiblement assez profondes. De plus, ses membres tremblaient comme s'il était sous l'effet du  _doloris_  depuis une quinzaine de seconde minimum. Ses yeux étaient un peu vitreux et Remus s'évanouit au moment ou une infirmière arriva pour venir renouveler le traitement de Sirius.

_ M. Lupin, s'écria-t-elle. Qu'es-ce qui s'est passé, demanda-t-elle à Harry car elle connaissait Dumbledore et les politiciens.

_ M. le Ministre m'a lancé un sort alors qu'il faisait semblant de partir mais Remus s'était interposé. Le sort était noir avec une couleur semblable à de la rouille…

_ Par… Pardon, s'étrangla-t-elle. Vous avez osé lancer un tel sortilège dans l'enceinte de Sainte Mangouste !

_ Je suis le Ministre de la Magie !

_ Peut être, intervient la directrice de l'hôpital, mais n'oubliez pas que nous sommes indépendants du gouvernement. Par les pouvoirs donnés au directeur de Sainte Mangouste, je vous banni de l'hôpital pour utilisation d'un sortilège ayant pour but de blesser, et même tuer, dans l'enceinte d'un bâtiment consacré aux soins. Qu'il en soit ainsi.

_ Vous me payerai ça, hurla le Ministre en se faisant emporter par la Magie de l'établissement.

_ Mettez M. Lupin dans la même chambre que M. Black. M. Potter n'aura pas besoin de se casser la tête à veillez l'un ou l'autre.

_ Merci Madame, murmura le jeune homme.

_ Ce n'est rien, voyons… Sur ce, j'ai encore du travail. Au plaisir de vous revoir M. Potter.

La femme ignora superbement Dumbledore tout au long de l'échange, ne lui ayant même pas jeté un regard, Harry se dit qu'il devait en faire de même. Il suivit l'infirmière dans la chambre des deux hommes, prenant bien soit de bloquer la vue au directeur de Poudlard. Il savait que l'homme était capable de faire enfermer Sirius pour le contrôler et entrer dans les bonnes grâces du nouveau Ministre qui n'avait pas l'air aussi manipulable que son prédécesseur.

* * *

Il fallut presque un mois entier pour guérir les deux hommes, le sortilège du Ministre était digne des plus vicieux Mangemorts et le court passage de Sirius à travers le Voile n'avait pas arrangé sa santé pas totalement retrouvé par son passage à Azkaban. Harry n'avait prévenu que très peu de personne dont les jumeaux, leurs aînés, y comprit Percy, Neville, quelques Serpentards comme Draco, Blaise et Théo, Luna. Mais il n'avait pas donné une seule nouvelle à Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Molly. Le jeune homme savait le complot qu'il y avait à son encontre, il n'était pas  _si_  naïf que ça ! Dites merci à sa « famille » pour ça… Il avait rapidement comprit l'importance qu'il avait dans le monde magique et il avait donc fait quelques  _petites_  recherches à ce sujet avec l'aide des Gobelins et de certains de ses camarades qui avaient masqués ses escapades…

_ Harry, demanda Sirius en le sortant de ses pensées.

_ Hum, sursauta-t-il. Qu'es-ce qui se passe ?

_ Tu as bien ? Tu avais l'air complètement dans un autre monde…

_ Je pensais à quelque petite chose sans grande importance…

_ Tu, hésita-t-il, tu as fais un test pour…

_ Pour ? Oh ! Oui, évidement !

_ A… Alors ?

Harry eut un petit sourire avant d'acquiescer. Un immense sourire barra le visage fatigué de Sirius qui manqua presque de sauter au plafond de joie. L'animagus poussa un petit cri, qui réveilla le loup-garou endormit dans le lit voisin.

_ Sirius, grogna le loup, va tu te taire ?

_ Mais Harry vient de me confirmer…

_ Il n'y a que toi pour en douter !

_ Remus, s'exclama le chien.

Ce dernier prit son bel air innocent, ce qui ne marcha sur aucun des deux hommes. Ils éclatèrent de rire quand l'infirmière qui s'occupait des deux adultes entra.

_ Messieurs, je vois que tout le monde est réveillé et en forme.

Elle déposa un lot de potion sur la tablette de Sirius ainsi que sur celle de Remus.

_ Vous devez les prendre d'ici midi, sinon je serais obliger de vous faire la double dose à ce moment, et vous savez ce que ça fait, monsieur Black.

L'homme déglutit face à la menace sous jacente et il hocha vivement de la tête.

_ Bien. Le gynécomage me fait passé qu'il aimerait vous revoir prochainement, ses testes ont aboutit à un diagnostique rare.

_ Harry ne fait jamais comme tout le monde, rit Sirius.

* * *

Les deux hommes avaient tenus à accompagné le plus jeune chez le gynécomage. A vrai dire, Harry appréhendait quelque peu les nouvelles qu'allait lui dire le médecin. Remus du toquer à la porte à la place du couple car Harry n'arrivait pas à le faire du même et Sirius essayait de l'y forcer. L'ordre d'entrer fit sursautés ledit couple.

_ Ah ! Monsieur Potter ! Je vous attendais. Installez-vous, je suis à vous tout de suite.

L'homme écrivit encore quelque instant avant de signer sa missive. D'un coup de baguette, le parchemin se transforma en origami et s'envola vers un autre service de Sainte Mangouste.

_ Veillez me pardonné pour ce contre temps.

_ Pour… Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir, demanda Harry.

_ J'ai étudiez vos résultats avec une grande attention, comme je le fais toujours avec les grossesses masculines naturelles. Vous êtes un cas très intéressant. Les couples gays qui peuvent avoir des enfants sans aide sont très rare, surtout en cas de grossesses multiples et le plus souvent dans ce cas soit un des deux enfants meurt pendant la gestation, à la naissance ou à cause du manque de magie si les deux enfants sont destiné à être magique, soit l'un des deux enfants est un cracmol…

_ Qu'es-ce qu'Harry à de particulier, demanda Sirius quelque peu impatient.

_ Eh bien… Il semble que les deux nourrissons qu'il y a ait tout deux un beau noyau magique, qu'ils soient vivants tous deux et très accrochés à la vie. De plus, il semble qu'ils ne pompent pas seulement dans la magie de M. Potter, mais dans celle du second père, qui est M. Black si j'en suis le fil magique qui vous relie…

_ Mais les jumeaux Weasley…

_ Sont issue d'un couple hétérosexuel.

_ Oh…

Après avoir encore parlé quelques minutes, le médecin les relâcha. Harry soupira, il ne pouvait rien faire comme tout le monde !


	3. suite 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! Et voilà la 3ème partie demandée !
> 
> Après avoir eu quelques petits problèmes avec l'ordi et un passage chez ma toute nouvelle bêta, le voilà !

Avec l'aide de Sirius, qui sortit de l'hôpital avant Remus, le plus jeune des trois refit la maison familiale des Black. Le loup-garou devait encore rester un peu à Sainte Mangouste, la médicomage qui s'en occupait ne sachant pas trop comment il pourrait réagir aux effets du sort qui se révélaient à long terme, la pleine lune approchante étant elle-même une raison de plus de le garder. Harry avait remis la maison sous  _Fidelitas_ , qui ne l'était plus depuis le départ de l'Ordre du Phénix, n'en ayant plus l'utilité. L'aide de Dobby était plus qu'appréciée depuis que Kreattur avait été tué de la main de Bellatrix, qui estimait que c'était de sa faute si Voldemort avait rendu l'âme. Le 12 square Grimmaurd était maintenant agréablement vivable, lumineux et débarrassé de tout objets dangereux.

_ Harry, l'interpella Sirius, il y a un hibou pour toi.

Le jeune homme quitta des yeux le tableau qui remplaçait celui de la matriarche Black. Il se dirigea d'un pas souple et leste vers le salon.

_ Un hibou, demanda-t-il en avisant le hibou noisette posé sur le dossier d'un des fauteuils blancs et les mains griffés de son amant. C'est lui qui t'a fait ça, demanda-t-il ?

_ C'est pour toi, et seulement toi, visiblement, rit l'homme.

Harry s'empara délicatement de l'animal et décrocha la missive de sa patte. Il déroula le parchemin du Ministère et le lut attentivement, fronçant les sourcils au fur et à mesure. La colère fut rapidement visible dans le regard vert du plus jeune.

_ Il le prend comme ça ?! Il va voir ce qui se passe quand on se frotte au dernier Potter !

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe, s'inquiétale toujours fugitif ?

_ Le Ministre a rouvert ton dossier et ton nouveau procès est demain !

_ Pardon, grogna le chien ?!

Il attrapa le message et le parcourut rapidement des yeux. Il poussa un nouveau grognement, ce qui fit s'enfuir le hibou du Ministère dans un drôle de caquètement et accompagné de plumes volantes.

* * *

Après avoir passé la nuit à chercher les différents témoins pour Sirius, le jeune Potter était au bord de l'épuisement.

Ron et Hermione avaient été embarqués de force et drogués au  _Veritaserum_ longue durée, Snape fut le plus rapide à convaincre grâce aux promesses d'Harry, Remus fut le plus facile à trouver, mais le plus dur à faire sortir- la Médicomage ne voulait plus le quitter. Quant à Peter, il fut le plus dur à dénicher mais le plus facile à manipuler. A l'heure pile de l'ouverture du procès, Harry et ses témoins étaient installés à la barre. Seul Peter n'était pas à visage découvert. Le Ministre présidait la séance et avait un sourire satisfait collé au visage, sûr de sa victoire.

_ Le second procès de Sirius Orion Black est ouvert, déclara Amelia Bones.

_ L'accusation est appelée à la barre, indiqua le greffier.

Dumbledore se leva, s'installa à la barre des témoins et parla des années à Poudlard du jeune homme qu'était Sirius à l'époque. A sa suite, vint Narcissa Black Malfoy, la cousine de Sirius, qui expliqua la trahison de son cousin envers sa  _propre_  famille et ce qui était arrivé à ses  _amis_.

_ La défense est appelée à la barre.

Harry se leva également, s'installa et parla de sa rencontre avec l'homme lors de sa troisième années. Tout en racontant, il se régala de l'expression dégoutée de la matriarche Malfoy et de la fureur visible dans les yeux bleus du directeur de Poudlard. A sa suite, il fit venir Severus, et Remus tout de suite après le passage du maître des potions. Après le témoignage de Remus, Ron et Hermione allèrent eux aussi à la barre, sous l'impulsion d'Harry, toujours shootés à la potion de vérité.

_ Les jurés ont assez de témoignage, annonça finalement le Ministre avant que Harry ne permette à Pettigrow de se lever.

_ Voyons, laissez passer notre dernier témoin, il a quitté sa planque pour donner sa parole, protesta Remus avec une voix doucereuse.

Le Ministre tenta de protesté mais il avisa le regard noir venant à la fois du Sauveur du Monde Sorcier et d'un lycanthrope proche de la pleine lune. Il détestait ce morveux, il détestait les créatures et il détestait encore plus les lâches comme celui qu'il avait devant lui.

_ Très bien, abdiqua-t-il.

_ Peter Pettigrow est appelé à la barre, dit tout bas le greffier comme s'il n'y croyait pas lui-même.

Un murmure parcourut l'assemblé quand le dernier témoin de la défense se découvrit et s'installa à la barre. L'homme ressemblait à un rat, il était crasseux, vêtu de haillons et il regardait autour de lui comme si son défunt maître allait arriver et lui lancer un  _Avada Kedavra._

_ A… A la fin de… De Poudlard, j'ai… J'ai rejoint les… Les troupes de… Du Seigneur des… Des Ténèbres… Je… Je voulais prouver que… Que j'étais capable par… Par moi-même ! J'ai toujours été… Toujours derrière les autres… A la maison… A l'école primaire… A Poudlard… Qui voulait du petit Peter pas très doué, un peu trop rond ? Le Maître m'a promis de la reconnaissance, du pouvoir, tout ce à quoi j'aspirais ! Et pour ça, j'étais prêt à tout,  _à tout_  ! Quand il a disparu, j'ai eu peur… Je me suis caché, j'avais prévu un plan quelque peu bancal mais il a marché ! Quand Sirius m'a trouvé, j'ai fait exploser ma baguette, je me suis coupé un doigt, dit-il en exhibant sa main, et je me suis transformé. Tous les Maraudeurs sont Animagus - pour aider Remus… James était un cerf, Sirius est un chien et moi… Moi ! Un rat ! Un rat noir, un rat d'égout ! Face au roi de la forêt et du sinistros…

Il eut un rire sans joie, cynique. Il se tut quelque instant, sûrement pour se remettre les idées en place.

_ J'ai trouvé refuge dans une famille de sorciers qui m'avait trouvée près de chez eux. Cette famille, c'est celle des Weasley !

Il se gorgea des halètements de surprises qui résonnèrent de part et d'autre de la salle incroyablement silencieuse devant ses déclarations.

_ J'y ai vécu longtemps, personne n'a jamais fait attention au rat des traîtres à leur sang… Jusqu'à la troisième année du dernier garçon… Il a fallu qu'il s'enfuie, cria-t-il en désignant Sirius du doigt, et que le morveux ait la carte… J'ai dû fuir, à nouveau… Mais j'ai rejoint mon maître ! Et je l'ai aidé à renaître… Et aujourd'hui, il est mort… La majorité des Mangemorts me court après… S'il vous plaît, M. Le Ministre, donnez moi le baiser du Détraqueur… Ne me vendrez pas à vos collègues…

Un silence choqué s'abattit dans la salle de procès. Mme Bones déclara finalement Sirius innocent, et lui administra une compensation de 1 000 galions par an passé à Azkaban, ainsi que le retour de tous les avantages dû à sa condition qu'il avait avant son arrestation. Elle condamna Peter au baiser de Détraqueurs après avoir passé au moins une année à Azkaban dans une cellule anti-animagus, et destitua le Ministre de son siège une fois la marque des Ténèbres révélé. Révélé après une lutte intense entre l'homme qui tenait plus à son poste et au pouvoir qu'il donnait qu'à sa propre famille, quand sa manche fut arrachée, il poussa un cri de rage qui fit frémir de peur la plupart des sorciers lambda présents dans la salle. Le jury présent nomma Mme Bones Premier Ministre en intérim grâce au courage dont elle avait fait preuve et à sa participation active contre Voldemort dans l'Ordre du Phénix.

* * *

Harry était soulagé : Remus était enfin réellement autorisé à sortir sorti de l'hôpital, Sirius était totalement libre et avec ses véritables amis, ils étaient en train d'organiser son mariage. Suite à l'arrestation de Pettigrow et le Ministre mangemort, et au Procès de Sirius Black mené d'une main de maître, la population sorcière avait voté pour Amelia. Elle était donc la nouvelle Première Ministre du Monde Magique.

En définitive, Harry était heureux. En effet, il allait être maman, terme lancé par les jumeaux, il allait épouser l'homme de sa vie, ses enfants auraient un merveilleux homme comme parrain. Il était heureux, il ne manquait presque rien pour que tout soit parfait. Mais c'était peut-être ce "presque rien" qui entachait légèrement son bonheur...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà une troisième partie demandée !
> 
> Vous connaissez la chanson maintenant ?
> 
> Une review pour :
> 
> \- une suite
> 
> \- pas de suite
> 
> \- si vous aimez
> 
> \- si vous aimez pas
> 
> Ah ! Pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte sur le site, laissé un pseudo pour que je réponde par une review !
> 
> Sinon, merci à l'enthousiaste review anonyme !


	4. Suite 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà une nouvelle suite ! Par contre, ne vous attendez pas à beaucoup de dialogue.
> 
> Moi qui aie l'habitude d'en mettre partout, j'ai réussis à faire un texte qui n'a qu'une réplique minuscule, en toute fin de chapitre...
> 
> En bref, voilà... Le chapitre !

Harry et Sirius avaient choisi une date assez étrange mais ô combien symbolique pour eux, le 31 octobre. Cette date étant en pleine période scolaire, le couple avait du ruser, avec l'aide inespérée de Mme Pomfresh. Harry se faisait porter pâle et consigner à l'infirmerie, dans une des chambres privées, avec l'interdiction formelle de recevoir des visites outre celles de l'infirmière. Et quiconque irait contre ça, aurait une bonne raison de rester à l'infirmerie, foi de Pomfresh ! Snape était lui aussi introuvable ce jour là, soit disant en train de faire des recherches dans son labo. Le mariage avait lieu sur les terres de Godric's Hollow, endroit où le jeune homme avait vécu sa première année. Le lieu de rassemblement était la clairière aux rituels, situé juste au dessus d'un petit nœud de magie, comme Poudlard, qui était sur l'un des plus gros nœuds magiques d'Ecosse.

Le rituel que le couple allait utiliser était presque oublié car il liait les deux partis sur le plan relationnel, affectif, économique et, rien ne pouvait briser ce lien, pas même la Faucheuse. C'était l'un des rares mages du Royaume-Uni qui officiait. Il avait d'ailleurs été agréablement surpris par le choix qu'avait fait le couple pour le lien qui allait les unir.

Harry était magnifique dans sa tenue traditionnelle blanche, même si son ventre de sept mois et demi de jumeaux montrait qu'il n'était plus pur comme le voulait la morale. Son pantalon blanc était d'une coupe simple et semblable à du jean, sa robe sorcière de la même couleur montait à mi-cou et descendait fermée jusqu'au dessus du ventre puis tombait ouverte jusqu'à ses pieds nus, laissant voir sa chemise neigeuse bien remplie par les jumeaux. Il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux, ce qui les rendaient un peu plus disciplinés et il avait troqué ses lunettes rondes contre des lentilles de contact magiques - il n'avait pas besoin de les retirer, elle s'adaptait à sa vue et il pouvait en modifier la couleur s'il voulait passer incognito. Sa main gauche était liée à celle de Sirius par un lien doré et argenté qui pulsait de leur magie. Sur le dos de sa cape, le blason de sa famille était brodé en fil doré.

Sirius, quant à lui, portait la tenue officiel du chef de la famille des Black, son pantalon à pince noir aux reflets verts tombait sur les chaussures lustrés blanches argentées, une chemise argent le moulait agréablement tandis qu'une robe vert, presque noire, était élégamment posée sur ses épaules et tombait jusqu'à ses chevilles. Sur le dos de sa robe, le blason de sa famille était brodé en fil argenté et une canne en bois noire dont une émeraude en forme de tête de chien en guise de pommeau. La main qui n'était pas reliée à Harry était recouverte d'un gant noir et la chevalière ornée du sceau de la noble famille Black se trouvait sur l'un de ses doigts. Harry possédait, lui, la chevalière venant de la famille Potter, mais la portait autour du cou, pour montrer qu'il ne serait pas le dominant de ce couple.

A côté d'Harry se trouvait se tenait Neville, vêtu de la tenue non-officielle du chef de famille, celle qu'il devait porter dans les moments importants comme ce jour-là, où il faisait honneur à son nom en étant témoin du futur maître de la prochaine famille Black-Potter. Cette tenue était moins recherchée que l'officielle mais respectait son rang de Lord Londubat.

Du côté de Sirius, c'était Remus qui jouait le rôle de témoin. Bien que sa famille ne soit pas aussi noble que celle de son ami, il portait la tenue de maître de la famille Lupin qu'il avait trouvée dans le coffre de son père, malgré le fait qu'il en ait refusé le titre de chef. Quand Remus l'avait découverte, il avait repris le titre, et cette magie avait étrangement annihilé la malédiction du loup-garou, sous les yeux incrédules de l'homme.

Séparé par la distance réglementaire, se tenaient les invités composés des Weasley amputés de Molly, Ron et Ginerva, de Snape, de la partie reniée des Black, des quelques élèves de Poudlard ayant pu partir- qui étaient munis d'une invention des jumeaux permettant de retransmettre les images du mariage sur un support, allant de la montre à un pan de mur en passant par une feuille- de Gobelins et du peu d'amis qu'Harry avait en dehors de Poudlard. Une fois que le silence fut total, le mage commença le rituel.

_Je suis sadique et je fini là ou je continue… Bon, c'est court quand même… Je continue !_

* * *

Le rituel était plutôt simple pour un mage de l'envergure de celui qui les avait liés mais, avec Harry, il avait pris un tour plus particulier encore : aucun des deux ne pouvaient tromper l'autre - option qui n'avait jamais été envisagé par le couple - ou mentir outre pour des surprises- comme une fête d'anniversaire ou la Saint Valentin… Quoique simple, le rituel était un peu long, presque d'une heure et demie. Ils n'étaient pas les plus courts mais pas les plus longs, un couple aurait mis une fois un jour entier à se lier, alors… Ils étaient plutôt dans les normes.

Un banquet se déroulait à la suite du rituel. Il n'était pas aussi riche et copieux que celui de Poudlard, mais respectait les traditions d'un lien marginal et de la fête d'Halloween. Harry - qui s'était plongé dans les livres des traditions sorcières - avait parfaitement réussi à associer les codes du repas de mariage à ceux des repas du 31 octobre, ce qui pouvait sembler compliqué, puisqu'après tout, le 31 était la célébration des esprits, alors d'un tandis qu'un mariage était l'union entre deux âmes vivantes - quoique... le Monde Sorcier avait déjà célébré l'union entre fantômes…

Fred et Georges avaient fait des animations à la fois drôles mais respectueuses et du mariage et de la fête d'Halloween, ils avaient offert une boite de farces et attrapes et des parts dans leur magasin, même si Harry en avait déjà, puisqu'il en était l'investisseur.

Remus leur avait offert des albums photos qui qui allaient de l'enfance de Sirius à maintenant. Il leur avait aussi donné un paquet d'albums vierges pour les photos du mariage et des jumeaux à venir. Le lycanthrope avait aussi également présenté un album à Harry, qui était entièrement composé de photos de James et Lily, données par les concernés eux-mêmes ou tirées de différents souvenirs de personne qui les connaissaient. Harry en avait eu les larmes aux yeux.

Neville leur avait offert des plantes et des graines pour leur futur jardin, vu qu'il savait qu'aucun des deux ne voulaient s'installer au Square Grimmaurd, trop de mauvais souvenirs pour l'un et envie de faire plaisir pour l'autre. Ses plantes étaient toutes décoratives comme l'étaient les rosiers, les tulipes et les jacinthes. Les graines, elles, étaient essentiellement pour un potager.

Le cadeau des aînés Weasley était des meubles pour enfant, comme le couple n'avait pas encore fait cet achat. Sirius avait été un peu surpris mais Harry avait été enchanté par les meubles en bois clair et joliment travaillés. Il s'était confondu en remerciements, gênant un peu les trois roux.

Snape leur avait donné de quoi continuer un bon stock de potions. Il avait  _souri_ \- enfin un sourire snapien - à Harry et avait octroyé à Black… -Potter un rictus méprisant. Il avait murmuré quelques mots à la future maman, qui avait eu un sourire amusé.

Les cousins de Sirius eux avaient donné de la lingerie pour enfants mais pas du bleu ou de rose puisque le couple avait choisit de ne pas savoir leur sexe. Le nouveau chef de famille avait haussé un sourcil et Harry avait examiné les vêtements en poussant des petits cris de ravissement. Sirius avait secoué la tête et posé le paquet sur la table derrière eux.

Les gobelins leur donnèrent des pierreries et la dote du plus jeune, qui était garnie par le reste du coffre scolaire d'Harry, de tenues intérieures, de gala et autres, de manuscrits de la famille Potter et de bijoux pour le marié et le mari. Sirius reçut aussi les chevalières de la famille Gryffondor et Serpentard.

Le reste des invités offrit fleurs, décorations, lingeries, jeux et meubles. Cadeaux traditionnels pour un mariage, sorcier ou non. Harry était heureux de tous ses présents et il les déballait avec le respect d'un enfant longtemps privé de présents cadeaux que tout bambin attend normalement avec impatience et déballe plus vite qu'il n'y joue.

Le mariage prit fin très tard, Snape et les autres élèves durent rentrer à Poudlard pendant que Sirius et Harry partaient quelques jours en voyage de noce, à peine une semaine, pour ne pas alerter Dumbledore et ceux qui profitaient de sa gloire. Après être montés dans la calèche qui les menait à leur lieu de noce, Sirius se pencha à son oreille et murmura :

\- Je t'aime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà le mariage !
> 
> Je vous fais mariné, n'est-ce pas ?
> 
> Bon, comme d'hab maintenant !
> 
> Review pour :
> 
> \- une suite
> 
> \- pas de suite
> 
> \- si vous aimez
> 
> \- si vous aimez pas
> 
> Ne vous gêné pas, je n'attend que ça !


	5. Suite 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce nouveau chapitre mais j'ai eu l'oral du bac anticipé, donc des révisions, et j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire... Surtout que j'ai dû tout réécrire puisque mon ordi perso a un défaut au niveau de la borne de chargement, donc... Il ne veut plus charger...
> 
> Remercier l'idée de Dadoumarine pour le flash-back général du point de vu d'Harry. Vous l'aurez comprit, le prochain sera celui de Sirius.
> 
> Et cette idée m'a donnée d'autres idées pour des chapitres avant l'arrivé des jumeaux...
> 
> Enfin... Bonne lecture !

La première rencontre entre l'héritier Potter et le fugitif Black se fit dans le parc près de la maison des Dursley .Harry n'y avait vu qu'un grand chien noir qui lui semblait plutôt féroce. Il paraissait tout de même un peu mal en point, mais même ainsi, il lui faisait peur.. Le jeune homme n'accorda que peu d'importance à l'apparition puisqu'il venait de gonfler la Tante Marge et le Magicobus venait d'apparaître plutôt vivement devant lui. Il relégua cet événement dans son esprit et monta dans le bus pour se rendre au Chaudron Baveur.

* * *

Ce fut M. Weasley qui lui parla de Sirius Black le premier, en le présentant comme un fugitif qui menacerait sa vie et qui aurait trahi ses parents alors qu'il en était un très proche ami. Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que c'était tout ce qu'on lui dit à son propos, et qu'il semblait manquer quelque chose à cette histoire. Mais il était trop choqué par ces révélations pour s'en rendre compte. En plus, à ce moment-là, il croyait en M. Weasley et n'aurait donc eu aucune raison de douter de lui. Chose d'autant plus vraie, qu'ils étaient dans un bar sorcier et que l'homme était en train de braver l'interdiction de lui en parler du Premier Ministre Sorcier et de Dumbledore. L'adulte fut soulagé d'avoir put raconter son histoire sans que personne ne le remarque et ne puisse rapporter sa désobéissance. Quand il eut fini, les deux hommes se séparèrent, Harry allant rejoindre ses amis qui venus avec lui au Chaudron Baveur.

* * *

La première fois où Harry eut peur de Black, fut quand l'homme pénétra dans l'enceinte du château. Rapidement, le jeune homme se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. En effet, l'homme y avait été alors que personne n'était dans les dortoirs, personne, sauf les familiers des élèves... C'est quand il se fit cette réflexion, qu'il commença à se poser des questions. Il n'en fit cependant pas part à ses amis qui croyaient dur comme fer à l'histoire des médias, même Hermione ne semblait pas avoir remarqué ces incohérences. En même temps, elle était submergée par les devoirs et les heures de cours, cette folle.

* * *

La seule fois qu'Harry fut énervé envers Sirius, fut quand il découvrit que l'homme était son parrain. A ce moment, tous ses doutes quant à sa culpabilité furent balayés par la colère. Il hurla aux alentours de la Cabane Hurlante. Après ça, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas : si l'homme était son parrain, il ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, jamais, même de façon indirecte, et le désir de Voldemort était de le tuer, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Alors, s'il avait été le traître, la magie du lien de parrainage l'aurait empêché de dévoiler son lieu de vie. En outre, la mort de Pettigrow était étrange : il n'aurait rien dû rester de l'homme, même pas un doigt, surtout aussi bien coupé. Les soupçons du jeune homme furent plus que confirmés quand il lut le nom du soit-disant mort sur la Carte du Maraudeur. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne se déplaçait sûrement pas à hauteur d'hommes, car, alors qu'il s'était rendu à l'endroit où il aurait dû le rencontrer, il ne l'avait pas vu. En revanche, il s'était fait surprendre par Snape en-dehors de sa Salle Commune, bien après le couvre-feu. Il avait eu l'intelligence, alors que Snape l'invectivait de ses petits sifflements doucereux, de fermer la carte, qui, par autodéfense, insulta l'homme, alors qu'il tentait par une formule générale de dévoilée le secret du vieux parchemin. Il sut faire confiance en Lupin et ne le regretta pas quand Snape demanda au professeur de DCMF d'examiné ce qu'il tenait en main.

* * *

La fois où il dût encore faire face au fugitif Black, l'homme venait de kidnapper Ron et de le happer sous l'arbre le plus dangereux de Poudlard. Harry eut l'intelligence d'écouter l'homme, de lui faire confiance et de ne pas être sourd en à son instinct, qui n'avait ni la voix d'Hermione, ni celle de Dumbledore, ni celle de Snape ni en aucun cas celle de Ron. L'homme s'expliqua et dût fournir des preuves aux deux autres Gryffondors, en l'occurrence, la retranformation de Croutard en  _feu_  Peter Pettigrow et raconter tout ce qui s'était passé.

* * *

Quand l'homme proposa à Harry de venir habiter chez lui, ce fut l'enfant en lui qui répondit avec enthousiasme, même s'il savait au fond qu'il ne pourrait jamais supporter de dépendre de quelqu'un. Sa famille moldue l'avait tellement habitué à être seul, et non désiré, qu'il avait ses petites habitudes à lui, qui le rendaient totalement incapable de rester sous la charge de quelqu'un. Il avait regardé l'homme disparaître dans la nuit, après cette proposition, avec un pincement au coeur qu'il n'avait pas su définir à ce moment-là. Leur rencontre était juste encore trop fraîche pour décider de vivre ensemble.

Harry fut en colère quand Dumbledore affirma qu'il ne pouvait pas faire un procès pour Sirius, qui n'en avait jamais eu. Ces paroles semèrent un doute immense dans l'esprit du plus jeune, sans que le directeur ne s'en rende compte.

* * *

Quand Harry rejoignit la maison de son parrain lors de l'été précédant sa quatrième année, il se rendit compte qu'il avait des sentiments pour Sirius. Non pas comme un filleul envers son parrain ou un fils envers son père, ni même comme entre frères ou amis, mais plutôt comme toute personne amoureuse. Il sentait au plus profond de son âme et de sa magie que c'était véritable. Même s'il ne se rendait pas compte encore de ce que cela signifiait, son instinct lui hurlait de plaire à l'homme, et pas seulement au parrain. Avec l'aide, enthousiaste, des jumeaux, et celle, innocente, de Remus, il se refit une garde-robe dont le but premier était de charmer Sirius - bien que le fait d'avoir des vêtements à sa taille était assez important également. Mais Sirius ne semblait pas voir Harry autrement que comme il était, son filleul. Sans s'en rendre compte, le jeune homme était de plus en plus blessé par ce rejet inconscient que lui faisait subir son homme.

* * *

Lors du Tournois des Trois Sorciers, Harry se rapprocha de Sirius, ils communiquaient à en épuiser Hedwige . Certains soirs, Sirius se faufilait dans Poudlard sous sa forme de chien pour rejoindre Harry et il en avait donc profité pour lui apprendre la danse- car les cours de sa Directrice de Maison étaient plus qu'inutiles- ainsi que quelques sorts utiles.

Harry, lors de la deuxième tâche, ricana pour lui-même en ne voyant pas son parrain au fond du lac. Il fut d'ailleurs déçu en remarquant Ron, celui qui l'avait trahi, insulté et ignoré à cause de son inscription non-désirée. Le jeune homme se demanda s'il devait le laisser là mais il ne voulait pas laisser mourir une personne, aussi traître que ce qu'elle soit. La seule et unique personne dont il voulait la mort était Tom Jedusor, alias Lord Voldemort.

Se rendant compte que la petite sœur de Fleur était là et que la jeune femme avait abandonné, il la prit elle aussi avec lui, quoiqu'en voyant les être de l'eau s'en prendre à lui, il se dit qu'il aurait bien dû laisser son  _ami_  au fond. Oui, il préférait sauver Gabrielle Delacour plutôt que Ronald Weasley.

* * *

Pendant l'année, alors qu'il faisait des recherches concernant le lien de plus en plus fort qu'il avait avec Sirius, il tomba sur  _le_  livre. Il s'empressa de lire et dût s'asseoir quand il eut fini. Il était une sorte d'âme-sœur de son parrain. Il lui fallait une potion pour établir avec sûreté le lien existant car les ressentis qu'il avait correspondaient à plusieurs liens d'amour plus ou moins matrimonial.

Et il savait très bien qui lui en ferait une sans trop poser de questions, ça se résumait en trois mots : Fred et Georges. Le jeune homme savait qu'Hermione l'interrogerait, qu'elle ferait des recherches et qu'elle en parlerait inévitablement à Dumbledore. Son esprit, son instinct et sa magie lui hurlaient de ne pas leur faire confiance. Il savait aussi qu'il avait peu de chance avec un élève lambda, celui-ci pouvant ne pas vouloir, ne pas oser, ou même ne pas avoir le niveau d'une potion de ce type. Ou alors cette personne pourrait tenter de l'empoisonner ou il ne savait quoi.

* * *

A la fin de sa quatrième année, Harry fut plus qu'heureux de retrouver Sirius. Il avait eu confirmation du lien qu'il qui avait existait entre eux. Dès qu'il le put, il prit le courage si connu de sa Maison et demanda à son parrain d'aller parler à part, à l'abri de toutes oreilles indiscrètes. L'homme le conduisit dans l'une des pièces dans lesquelles seuls les Black pouvaient entrer. Il bombarda le lieu de sorts anti-espionnage, de détection d'approche et il se tourna enfin vers son filleul avec interrogation. Le plus jeune lança sa bombe et…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà !
> 
> Bon, je crois que c'est l'un des plus courts chapitres que j'ai fais ici...
> 
> Comme d'hab, n'hésiter par à mettre des reviews !
> 
> Beaucoup de reviews !
> 
> A la prochaine !


	6. Suite 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! Finalement la suite est venue plus vite que prévu, l'inspiration est venue d'un coup !
> 
> Voilà le PDV de Sirius, plus long que celui d'Harry puisque j'insère des passages, au contraire du précédent où j'enlevais des scènes du film.
> 
> Bref, les idées pour le prochain chapitre trottent déjà dans ma tête quelque peu dérangée…
> 
> *Comme ta chambre…*
> 
> Conscience, silence !

Sirius rencontra Harry pour la première fois quelques minutes après sa venue au monde. Le bébé qu'il était à l'époque ressemblait assez à l'apparence d'aujourd'hui : ses cheveux étaient désordonnés - même la petite touffe de nourrisson était claire là-dessus - ses yeux d'un vert envoûtant et sa peau presque parfaite, à ce qu'il en voyait. Dès qu'il l'avait vu, il avait senti un lien se créer entre eux, même si une telle chose avec une personne aussi jeune n'avait pas de conséquences avant une dizaine d'année minimum.

* * *

Quand Sirius remarqua que Pettigrow était si prêt de son filleul, deux réactions s'imposèrent dans son esprit : mettre Harry à l'abri dans un lieu connu de lui seul pour le protéger de tout, ou mettre la main sur le traître et l'empêcher de faire du mal au garçon. Ces deux options avaient un point commun : quitter cet endroit sinistre et loin de son but, Azkaban n'étant pas vraiment à côté du Royaum-Unis. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas enregistré, sinon il n'aurait jamais pu se transformer en chien pour échapper à ces monstres mangeurs d'âme. Après si longtemps dans ces murs, il était assez maigre pour passer entre les barreaux, sous sa forme de chien. .

* * *

C'est sous sa forme Animagus que Sirius revit Harry, après plus de 10ans. L'adolescent semblait petit, maigre et était habillé comme un elfe de maison. Il savait très bien qu'il était dans le monde moldu, ce qui voulait dire que son filleul avait vécu chez la sœur de Lily, chez cette mauvaise herbe. Il vit son filleul sursauter quand il l'entendit derrière lui, il savait que son état faisait peur mais au moins il avait pu le voir en chair et en os. Il resta caché dans les buissons jusqu'à l'aube. Maintenant, il savait où aller : direction Poudlard !

* * *

Il était assez tard dans la soirée pour que tous les élèves soient dans la Grande Salle, décida Sirius en pénétrant discrètement dans les couloirs de l'école. Il se dirigea calmement vers la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Il vit que la Grosse Dame était endormie et utilisa le passe-partout pour entrer mais ne remarqua pas que le tableau voisin de la gardienne des griffons était réveillé. L'être alerta les autres, réveillant le portrait imposant en passant. Acculé, il recula puis il regarda , incrédule, la toile du tableau se déchirer comme s'il l'avait lacéré. Il reprit sa forme animale et s'enfuit. Il entendit la Grosse Dame mentir, contrôlée comme sous  _Imperium_  . Quand il entendit les professeurs dire que les élèves resteraient dans la Grande Salle pour la nuit, il se précipita dans le Grand Hall pour apercevoir son filleul entre les portes, malheureusement fermées. Il retourna dans le froid de l'Ecosse après cet incident.

* * *

Sirius traînait autour du trio d'or amputé d'un membre durant les sorties à Pré-au-Lard. Lors d'une sortie, alors que la couche de neige était plus qu'appréciable, il vit des traces de pas apparaître sans que personne- en tout cas de visible- ne les ait faites. En se rapprochant un peu, il capta l'odeur d'Harry et en conclut que Dumbledore lui avait donné la cape qui lui revenait de droit. Il les pista aussi loin qu'il le put, et les observa entrer dans le bar du village. Son instinct lui disait que quelque chose allait tourner au vinaigre, et, en effet, quelques minutes plus tard, il vit le dernier fils Weasley et la jeune femme se précipiter à la suite d'une traînée de pas rageurs. Il décida de les suivre et entendit clairement son Harry hurler de rage et de colère. Les mots qu'il crachait le frappèrent en plein cœur, et le pire était qu'il avait presque raison.

* * *

En fin d'année, il put enfin voir Peter, malheureusement dans les bras de son propriétaire. Sous sa forme de chien, il attrapa la jambe du rouquin et le traîna jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante. Ses deux camarades arrivèrent assez rapidement à leur suite. Il les attendit dans l'ombre, après avoir pris sa forme animale. Il reprit une fois encore forme humaine quand Harry se tourna vers lui. Sirius sentit qu'il pouvait parler, malgré le fait que le jeune homme avait sa baguette pointée sur lui. Il n'avait pourtant pas l'impression qu'il le menaçait, , il semblait faire cela surtout pour ses camarades, comme s'il savait déjà qu'il n'était pas coupable. Il en fut quelque peu perturbé, plus que par les interventions de Remus et de Snape.

* * *

Lorsqu'il demanda à Harry de venir vivre avec lui, sa réponse lui gonfla le cœur de joie. Sirius savait qu'il était encore un peu trop gamin, surtout après autant de temps passé à Azkaban, pour une personne telle que Harry, mais il savait aussi qu'il serait prêt à tout pour le plus jeune. Son esprit savait très bien que cette demande ne serait jamais en tant que lien parent/enfant et si cohabitation il y avait, sa configuration serait semblable à celle d'un couple. Il sourit franchement au plus jeune avant de le serrer contre lui. Il le relâcha aussi lentement qu'il put avant de s'enfoncer dans la noirceur de la nuit. Lorsqu'il fut assez éloigné, il jeta un œil derrière lui et vit Harry qui tentait de le voir encore. Il soupira, sachant très bien que Dumbledore ne ferait rien pour l'aider, surtout s'il voulait garder le Survivant sous sa coupe.

* * *

En attendant Harry, qui devait passer la fin de son été chez lui, Sirius tenta de lui préparer une chambre aussi vivable qu'il lui était possible. Il avait même du batailler avec Molly pour qu'il y soit seul, il n'avait aucune confiance en la mère et les deux derniers gosses Weasley. Il avait même conditionné son misérable elfe à l'arrivée du jeune homme. Dire qu'il détestait être ici était un fait incontestable, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

* * *

Le jour où Harry arriva, tout son être irradiait de bonheur, s'attirant de drôles de regard, dont celui très surpris de Remus - qui avait compris avant lui, il en était sûr !- et méprisant de Snape. Il savait qu'Harry était encore trop jeune donc quand il fut relooké - et Merlin qu'il était ban… Beau !- il ne changea pas son comportement, même s'il lui arrivait trop souvent de le dévorer des yeux. Il sentait au fond de lui qu'il lui faisait du mal mais bon sang, il n'avait que quatorze ans ! Il n'était pas un de ces pédophiles moldus ! Après avoir promis de lui écrire, ce qu'il ferait, Sirius poussa un soupir mêlant soulagement et déception.

* * *

Dès qu'il sut qu'Harry était champion pour le Tournoi, il se précipita à Poudlard - après avoir tenté du tuer Hedwige en l'épuisant. Il lui enseignait des sorts qu'il jugeait utiles pour ça, et quand il entendit parler de la première épreuve, il mit en place un plan avec le plus jeune champion, plan qui comprenait l'enseignement du sort d'attraction. Il fut ravi quand le bal se présenta, au contraire d'Harry qui ne savait pas danser. Sirius en profita pour lui apprendre, jouant tour à tour le meneur et le mené. Au final, Harry s'avéra un agréable danseur même s'il n'emmenait pas au paradis rien qu'avec ça. Il comprit rapidement pourquoi ce ne fut pas lui au fond du lac : voir l'Elu remonter le seul criminel d'Azkaban à être déclaré fugitif, le seul à s'être évader seul de cette prison des enfers. Cependant, sa surprise fut immense en voyant Ronald Weasley remonter avec lui. Il fut tout de même heureux de voir que Harry avait pris le risque de sauver deux personnes au lieu d'une seule.

* * *

Lors de la Troisième et dernière tâche, son instinct ne cessait de lui hurler que quelque chose n'allait pas et qu'il devait réagir. Malheureusement, il était pieds et poings liés car cette finale regroupait tous les hauts dignitaires du Ministère de la Magie. Sirius ne tenait pas plus que ça à recevoir le baiser du détraqueur. En voyant Harry revenir blessé et tenant contre lui le corps - qu'il devinait sans mal mort- de son camarade de Poudlard, il sentit une certaine panique le prendre aux tripes. Il le vit se faire embarquer par le prof de DCFM qui était son ancien chef mais il sentait que quelque chose n'était pas normal, et son odeur en était une preuve. Il suivit discrètement Dumbledore et compagnie jusqu'à son bureau et là, pas de Fol'œil mais un mangemort ! Mangemort qui était soit-disant mort ! Et son ancien chef était piégé dans sa malle à 8 serrures. Le plus grand des aurors de ce siècle, le plus célèbre chasseur de mages noirs, enfermé dans sa propre malle par un petit mangemort, fils de politique qui plus est. VIGILANCE CONSTANTE, n'est-ce pas ? La bonne blague…  _(C'est l'effet Police de Saez…)_  Il se carapata rapidement en remarquant que tous étaient en train de quitter le bureau, il alla retrouver Remus et ils transplanèrent jusqu'à la maison des Black.

* * *

A un moment de l'année, Sirius avait reçu un étrange paquet, dont il avait rapidement reconnu les F, G et W enlacé, signifiant bien sa provenance. Il l'avait ouvert et était tombé sur une potion. Intrigué, il avait bien sûr lu la notice qui était avec :

« Commandée par Harry. Connaissons utilité. Devions sans mal. Amicalement et sans arnaque, Gred et Forge »

Le nom de la potion était inscrit sur l'autre face du parchemin. Il eut un blanc dans son cerveau : il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Harry ressente les effets du lien aussi vite et pense à faire des recherches, seul visiblement, puisqu'il avait mandé l'aide des jumeaux pour la potion, alors que Hermione avait les connaissances pour la faire… Sauf si elle n'était pas au courant, bien sûr… Il s'isola dans sa chambre, s'installa du mieux qu'il put sur son lit et avala la potion d'une traite.

* * *

Sirius attendait avec impatience l'arrivée de son petit amour. Il avait ouvert les yeux quand il avait bu la potion. Il avait agi en conséquence, ne se chamaillant presque plus avec Snape - fallait pas déconner non plus, aucune bagarre avec lui ?-, il avait été à la banque, mettant à jour son testament où cas où, et signalant aux gobelins la future fusion des Maisons Potter et Black. Concernant la maison, il avait rénové la chambre des maîtres et réarrangé quelques pièces exclusives aux membres de sang, comme la bibliothèque secrète des habitants de la maison. Certains avaient vu cette activité chez l'animagus chien négativement, surtout Dumbledore et les Weasley conspirateurs. Il les avait occultés, ratant ainsi plusieurs réunions de l'Ordre.

* * *

L'arrivée de Harry avait mis le cœur de Sirius en joie. Quand le plus jeune avait voulu lui parler à l'abri des regards indiscrets, il l'avait conduit là où il savait que lui seul pouvait entrer. Il avait quand même protégé l'endroit de tout mouchard et de toute approche. Il avait attendu que le plus jeune se décide, et quand Harry eut fini, le chien sourit, s'approcha, prit le visage du plus jeune en coupe et captura sa bouche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cher lecteur, chère lectrice, je sollicite votre participation.
> 
> Voyez-vous, j'ai deux petits problèmes :
> 
> 1\. Le terme qui va à Harry, j'ai utilisé maître de la Maison Black-Potter mais c'est un peu long… Donc...
> 
> a. J'utilise ce terme
> 
> b. J'utilise Lord Potter-Black
> 
> c. J'utilise un terme qui mélange Lord et Lady (ce qui donne Lordy ou Lordla, un truc dans le genre…)
> 
> d. J'utilise un terme donné par vous.
> 
> 2\. Le nom des jumeaux… Je sais déjà que l'un portera Electre comme prénom, ou en 2ème… Bref, féminin, masculin, mixte, je suis preneuse (Nom utilisé, 2ème nom, surnoms si voulu). Au passage, évitez James, Lily ou autres noms donnés à la seconde génération par JKR, et faites dans l'original, Gabriel n'est pas une option !
> 
> Voilà ! A vos reviews !


	7. Suite 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà la suite, qui n'a plus l'air si attendu que ça...
> 
> Ce sont les vacances qui vous fatigues trop pour les reviews ?
> 
> Je dois dire que je suis déçue...
> 
> Je vous fais participer et je me prend un grand vent !
> 
> Merci quand même à ceux et celles qui ont répondu à l'une ou aux deux petites questions !
> 
> Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore fait ou qui ont d'autre idées, vous avez encore ce chap !

Remus avait été le seul à sentir le changement profond qu'il y avait entre Sirius et Harry. Et le terme sentir n'était pas anodin : leur odeur se mêlait sans qu'il ne puisse vraiment savoir qui était qui en se basant uniquement sur ce facteur. Il savait depuis longtemps qu'entre les deux, un lien très puissant et fort les unissait, et ce genre de lien lui était apparu naturel. Malheureusement, il ne fut pas le seul à voir ce changement : le regard de Dumbledore semblait les sonder jusqu'à leur âme à chaque fois que l'un ou l'autre était dans son champ de vision. Les deux bruns disparaissaient souvent pendant des heures dans l'une des nombreuses pièces exclusives aux Black dissimulées dans toute la maison, ces moments passés à deux semblaient pour le moment convenir au nouveau couple. Le lycanthrope savait qu'ils n'allaient pas plus loin que des caresses  _innocentes_  puisque leurs odeurs n'étaient pas profondément inscrites l'un sur l'autre. Rapidement, il sut une partie des activités de son ami et presque filleul ; trois semaines avant la rentrée, Hermione avait alpaguée Harry- enfin, elle avait hurlé sur le jeune homme- pour qu'il fasse ses devoirs.. Le dernier Potter l'avait regardée de travers avant de lui répondre que ça faisait un moment qu'il les avait faits, avec l'aide de Sirius. Les deux hommes, assis à la table de la cuisine, avaient eu grand mal à retenir leurs rires, l'expression de la jeune femme était… hilarante. D'ailleurs, Harry ne s'était pas privé de montrer un peu son propre amusement, ce qui avait décuplé la fureur de la née-moldue.

* * *

Août était passé à la vitesse d'un TGV. Ce jour -là était inévitablement celui de la rentrée, et Harry et Sirius étaient enfermés dans la chambre du dernier. Remus n'avait pas la chance d'ignorer leur activité à cause de ses sens surdéveloppés. Les sons qu'il recevait étaient explicites malgré l'épaisseur des murs de la chambre des maîtres. La seule autre chose qui gênait le loup était le fait qu'il était presque trois heures du matin et qu'ils n'étaient toujours pas en train de dormir ! Il soupira de soulagement quand le silence se fit enfin et monta silencieusement les escaliers.

Au matin, il fut surpris de voir les deux hommes levés à même pas 9 heures et l'air en pleine forme. Remus grogna de mécontentement, s'installa à table et se servit une tasse de thé noir avec quelques toasts à la confiture de mauve douce. Le nouveau couple parlait en chuchotant et il ne réussissait qu'à capter quelques mots ici et là. Même l'arrivée de ses  _amis_ et de la plupart des membres de l'Ordre ayant passé la nuit au Square ne dérangea aucunement les deux bruns, qui semblaient plongés dans leur monde. Mme Weasley leur jeta un regard mauvais avant de préparer encore plus de viennoiserie pour ceux qui venaient de se lever.

A dix heures et demie, Sirius promit quelque chose à l'oreille du plus jeune, qui lui fit un sourire lumineux. Il se transforma en chien, ce qui fit râler un peu les membres de l'Ordre, mais Harry refusa qu'il ne les accompagne pas à la gare. Beaucoup soupirèrent mais se plièrent à la parole du Survivant.

* * *

Trois jours à peine étaient passés depuis la rentrée avant que Remus, surpris, ne reçoive la visite de Hedwige, qui tapait contre la fenêtre. Il la fit entrer et elle vola à tire d'aile vers l'étage où se trouvait le chien. Il secoua la tête et se replongea dans son livre, avant de sursauter quand Sirius descendit en faisant un ramdam pas possible. Il déboula dans le salon, une lettre quelque peu froissée dans sa main.

\- Une employée du Ministère comme prof de DCFM ! Après un mangemort possédé, un incompétent voleur de vie, un mangemort sous  _Polynectar_ , voilà que c'est le Ministre qui met son grain de sel dans une guerre qu'il nie !

Remus le laissa exprimer sa colère avant de prendre la parole et de le calmer, mais à peine eut-il finit de parler que Sirius disparut en transplanant. Le lycan soupira et se replongea dans son livre : si Black avait décidé quelque chose, il n'allait pas se mettre en travers de son chemin, il tenait un tant soit peu à la vie, merci bien ! D'ailleurs, il ne rentra qu'à la nuit tombée, sa colère passée à en juger par son sourire béat aux lèvres, et il y avait peu de chose qui le faisait sourire comme ça…Il évita de s'étendre mentalement sur le sujet.

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide, furent les premiers mots qu'il adressa au châtain, à peine rentré.

\- Je sens que ça ne va pas me plaire, grommela -t -il dans sa barbe...

\- Alors…

* * *

La première sortie entre Sirius et Harry, aidée par Remus contre sa volonté, se solda par un ramdam de combat, car la disparition de l'élève fut rapidement remarquée. Le loup fit mine de le chercher avec l'Ordre, même s'il savait très bien que le jeune homme serait rentré après deux heures de balade, il ne savait où d'ailleurs. Il passa un savon à Black pour avoir pris autant de risques : il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait tant que ça ne se remarquait pas ! Non, parce que là, niveau discrétion, zéro ! Et il n'allait pas les couvrir à chaque fois ! Il ne tenait pas à être dans la ligne de mire de Dumbledore… Heureusement que personne n'était là, sinon le couple aurait été plus que grillé, carrément carbonisé même. Il se calma assez vite, à l'aide d'un exercice de respiration, et se retint de frapper Sirius d'une grande claque derrière la tête.

\- J'ai dû mentir ! Mentir à l'Ordre entier ! A Dumbledore ! A  _Maugrey_! je tiens à la vie, je te rappelle ! La prochaine fois, car je sais qu'il y en aura, prends tes précautions ! Je ne te couvrirai pas indéfiniment !

\- Désolé Moony, geignit le chien. Je le ferai, promis !

\- Parole de Maraudeur, demanda-t-il.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux, c'était vraiment du lourd si Remus utilisait cette promesse, surtout que ça faisait au moins depuis Poudlard qu'ils ne l'avaient utilisée.

\- Parole de Maraudeur, confirma le brun.

Le lycanthrope afficha un léger sourire avant de hocher la tête et de disparaître dans les escaliers.

* * *

Les vacances de Noël venaient de commencer, et le scénario des vacances d'été se rejouait : Sirius et Harry disparaissaient au matin, faisaient une brève apparition aux alentours de midi et disparaissaient de nouveau jusqu'au soir. Remus voyait très bien que ceux qui profitaient de la célébrité du jeune homme étaient plus que mécontents de cette nouvelle proximité. Des murmures qu'il avait entendus, Harry se détachait de ses premiers amis pour se rapprocher de ses autres camarades, c'est-à-dire Neville, Seamus et Dean pour la Maison Gryffondor. Les murmures furieux de Ronald et Ginevra parlaient d'argent et de mort. Avec ces nouveaux indices, le Maraudeur n'eut aucun mal à savoir leur plan vis à vis à Harry.

Il se dirigea vers la plus fréquente planque du couple et toqua son code contre la montre du tableau inanimé. Il recula et prit le chemin sa chambre, la personne qui le suivait s'arrêta au tableau, pensant qu'il gardait l'entrée. Il ne pouvait avoir plus tord, la peinture n'était que la sonnette, l'entrée était plus subtile, surtout chez les Black.

\- Il y a quelque chose, s'inquiéta Harry à peine eut-il refermé l'entrée.

\- J'ai les plans exacts contre toi, loupiot.

Sirius s'esclaffa, il adorait l'expression qu'arborait son amour quand Moony sortait son nouveau surnom.

\- Ne ris pas, S'rius, j'ai pire pour toi, menaça le plus jeune, les mains sur les hanches.

A cet instant, une image s'interposa dans l'esprit du lycanthrope, et il eut l'impression de voir Lily Evans quand elle était face à James Potter à la place de Harry. Remus sourit à la fois triste et fier à cette pensée et s'installa à l'écart du couple en attendant la fin de l'orage.

* * *

Dans le hall de la maison Black, Remus pestait contre son ami, une réunion de l'Ordre avait lieu ce jour là et il avait eu la bonne idée de disparaître pour aller chercher Harry ! Heureusement que tout le monde était parti sinon ça aurait mal fini... Il grogna en le voyant transplaner mais retint un deuxième signe de mécontentement en remarquant son loupiot avec lui.

\- Sirius, j'ose espérer que tu as pris toutes les mesures nécessaires pour que personne ne remarque que Harry a disparu ?

\- Lunard... Pour qui me prend -tu ?

\- Pour un Maraudeur fou, recherché par  _tous_ les aurors du pays et qui " _kidnappe_ " Harry Potter !

L'intervention de Harry lui permit de fuir et il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il était en colère, mais pas contre eux, contre lui-même. Il se fustigea d'être aussi lâche, il connaissait son compagnon depuis longtemps mais il n'avait jamais osé lui dire, en partie à cause de James et Sirius. Mais aujourd'hui, James était mort, enterré et en poussière, et Sirius se battait moins avec lui. En outre, il savait que la relation qu'il avait avec Harry s'était améliorée, même si le directeur n'en savait rien, ne cherchant pas plus loin quand il ne le voulait pas. Il était lâche et se réfugiait derrière sa lycanthropie pour tout fuir… Mais il sentait qu'il ne pourrait plus le faire longtemps.

* * *

Il était avec Sirius dans le salon quand la cheminée s'illumina de vert, laissant voir le visage de Severus.

\- Maudit Potter est parti, sauvé… Sale cabot ! Que… Par Salazar !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, demanda Remus.

\- Potter est parti au Ministère alors que le sale cabot est là !

\- Ce maudit putain de Mage Noir, grogna Sirius. Allons-y !

\- Tu restes là, Sirius.

Sur le seuil du salon se tenait Dumbledore.

\- Il est hors de question que je reste là à me morfonde alors que Harry est en danger ! C'est mon rôle de partir à son secours !

\- Tu es toujours recherché…

\- Quel importance ! Harry est en danger !

\- Très bien, soupira le chef de l'Ordre.

* * *

Le Ministère était trop vide, trop calme pour que ce soit normal. Dumbledore prit directement le chemin du Département des Mystères, comme s'il savait pourquoi ils étaient là. Remus était sûr que ça avait à voir avec Harry et Voldemort, un lien trop important pour être négligé, un lien dangereux qui avait sa place dans ce département ci. Une prophétie, réalisa rapidement le loup. Il le murmura à Sirius, qui lui jeta un regard surpris.

Il ne put poser de questions puisqu'ils trouvèrent les adolescents. Remus se glaça, ils étaient dans la Salle du Voile. Sirius se précipita vers Harry et engagea la bataille. Pendant que Harry remontait lentement vers lui, Sirius se battait contre sa cousine, Bellatrix Lestrange. Un sort envoya le chien à travers l'Arche. Remus retient Harry, il entendit les murmures du plus jeune et le conduit dans le Hall, après avoir récupéré sa baguette.

Là, Harry se battit contre le responsable de tout ça, Voldemort. Celui-ci mourût quand le sort de Harry se transforma en une sorte de miroir qui lui renvoya son  _Avada_. Il transplana avec sa charge au Square, ils n'avaient pas besoin du reste.

* * *

On leur demanda pendant des jours de répéter ce qui s'était passé contre Voldemort. Chaque nuit, Remus entendait son loupiot pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Au bout d'une semaine, plus personne ne leur posa de questions. Harry en profita pour traîner Remus jusqu'à la Salle du Voile. Le lycanthrope eut la surprise de voir le rituel que fit Harry et vit le corps de son meilleur ami à la place d'un artefact plus que millénaire. Il en pleura de joie avant de le conduire à Sainte Mangouste, après avoir rassuré Harry et vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne sur leur route.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors... Maintenant que vous avez fini le dernier chapitre de flash-back, vous allez pouvoir répondre à mes deux petites questions, non ?
> 
> Et vous aller, le faire, avec un compte ou non, rien à faire, je veux votre avis !
> 
> 1\. Le terme qui va à Harry, j'ai utilisé maître (de la Maison) Black-Potter mais c'est un peu long… Donc...
> 
> a) J'utilise ce terme
> 
> b) J'utilise Lord Potter-Black
> 
> c) J'utilise un terme qui mélange Lord et Lady (ce qui donne Lordy ou Lordla, un truc dans le genre…)
> 
> d) J'utilise un terme donné par vous.
> 
> 2\. Le nom des jumeaux… Je sais déjà que l'un portera Electre comme prénom, ou en 2ème… Bref, féminin, masculin, mixte, je suis preneuse.
> 
> Et je parle du nom utilisé, du 2ème nom et du surnom (le dernier en option et seulement si ledit surnom n'a pas de lien avec le nom, car Gabriel Severus B-P, surnom Gaby, le surnom n'a pas à être préciser, mais si le surnom est Riel ou autre, ok !)
> 
> Par ailleurs, éviter les noms Gabriel (c'est mon exemple, c'est pas pour ça que je vais l'utilisé !), James, Sirius, Albus, etc... Soyer ORIGINAUX !
> 
> Maintenant, c'est votre boulot !


	8. Suite 7, drrnière

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me revoilà !
> 
> J'ai décidé que ça serait le dernier chapitre.
> 
> Ne venez pas pleurer, c'est comme ça.
> 
> J'aimerais me consacrer à mes autres projets qui commencent à perdre patience…
> 
> Et voilà, enfin les jumeaux !

La nuit était totalement noire quand une douleur sans nom réveilla en sursaut le jeune marié. Il cherchait l'origine de la souffrance lorsqu'elle revint, contractant violemment ses muscles ventraux. Harry écarquilla les yeux quand il se rendit enfin compte de ce que cela voulait dire. Il quitta son lit difficilement -ceux de Poudlard étaient loin d'être parfaits, et malgré le sort qui masquait son état, il subissait le poids des jumeaux. Il récupéra sa malle réduite sur sa table de chevet et se dirigea lentement vers l'infirmerie. Une fois qu'il fut dans le couloir, il eut la bonne idée d'envoyer un  _patronus_  messager vers Mme Pomfresh. Il gémit en arrivant aux escaliers mouvants. Il n'y arriverait jamais !

_ M. Potter ! Que faites -vous dehors à cette heure ? La voix de Snape était rageuse, bien que basse.

_ Je sais pas ! C'est vrai, qu'est ce que je pourrais bien faire à cette heure, devant les escaliers, plié en deux, hein ?

_ Vous avez bien choisi votre jour, grogna le professeur de potions.

Il soupira de mécontentement et lança un sort qui fit léviter l'élève jusqu'à l'infirmerie, où l'infirmière était déjà levée, baguette à la main.

_ Severus, installez M. Potter dans la chambre à côté de mon bureau et allez prévenir Sirius. Et n'essayez pas de traîner ! Je sens que ça ne va pas tarder !

Le professeur s'exécuta en silence, non sans jurer mentalement mille morts aux coupables.

* * *

Sirius était sûr d'avoir entendu les os de sa main craquer lorsque son Harry la serra -la broya- une nouvelle fois depuis que le travail avait commencé. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand Poppy annonça l'arrivée du premier bébé. Elle s'en occupa rapidement avant de passer le nouveau-né à Severus, le deuxième était pressé de voir la lumière du jour- enfin de la nuit. Cette fois -ci, le nouveau père était sûr et certain d'avoir perdu l'usage de sa main. Heureusement pour lui, le second arriva bien plus rapidement que son aîné. Il soupira de soulagement en voyant Harry se détendre contre les oreillers et relâcher sa main maltraitée. Il vit Pomfresh s'occuper du deuxième tandis que Snape enroulait le premier dans une couverture blanche.

_ Ils vont bien, s'inquiéta la maman en n'entendant que le silence.

_ Ils sont vivants mais il faudra que votre gynécomage et un pédiamage les auscultent.

_ Pourquoi je ne les ai pas ?

_ Ils arrivent M. Potter, claqua la voix sèche du maître des potions.

Mme Pomfresh finit par poser les deux nouveaux nés contre le torse de leur maman. Ils étaient magnifiques.

Le premier avait la touffe des Potter mais il ressemblait à Sirius bébé, comme il l'avait vu dans l'album photo. Il semblait aussi qu'il aurait les émeraudes des Evans.

_ Electre Ethan Black -Potter, murmura la jeune maman en l'admirant encore quelques instants.

Sirius approuva avec un grand sourire, fier de son amour et de ses deux nourrissons.

Le second avait les cheveux tout aussi noirs mais ils ne semblaient pas indomptables, il ressemblait à la version nouveau-né de sa maman et avait l'air de prendre ses yeux de son père.

_ Hassaleh Caliban Black -Potter, murmura Sirius en plongeant son regard dans celui du nouveau-né.

Harry acquiesça et observa son époux avec un regard bienveillant. Il fut sorti de sa contemplation quand l'infirmière lui donna un biberon pour l'aîné tandis que le cadet passait dans les bras de son père qui hérita lui aussi d'un biberon. Pomfresh leur enseigna comment tenir l'enfant et lui donner le biberon, Harry étant un sorcier avait une chance quasi nulle d'allaiter ses petits… Quoique, avec Harry….

* * *

Une ombre se déplaça lentement le long d'un couloir sombre et se dirigea lentement vers ce qui semblait être une aile inoccupée de château de Poudlard. Arrivée devant une porte bien précise- bien qu'elle était semblable à toutes les autres- il toqua rapidement trois fois avant de retoquer deux fois lentement et de murmurer ce qui semblait un mot de passe.

_ Harry ! Te voilà enfin ! Ses deux petits monstres veulent me rendre chèvre !

En effet, les deux petits bout de choux étaient confortablement installés au milieu d'une pagaille digne d'une tornade. Jouets, vêtements et autres étaient éparpillés autour des deux couffins vert pastel.

_ Electre, Hassaleh, grogna leur mère.

Les jumeaux se turent quand ils entendirent le ton de leur maman. Ils levèrent la tête vers lui et virent la menace sous-jacente.

_ Rangement, tout de suite, claqua sa voix.

La muraille qui les entourait s'envola en douceur et les vêtements se placèrent en un tas propres dans un coin, les jouets se rassemblèrent dans le coffre et les diverses choses restantes retrouvèrent leur place d'origine.

_ Parfait, s'exclama Harry.

Il prit les deux bouts de choux dans ses bras avant de s'installer dans un fauteuil. Il posa Hassaleh sur ses genoux et donna un biberon à Electre avant d'échanger les positions. Une fois qu'ils eurent bu tout deux, il leur fit faire un rot et les mit au lit.

Sirius poussa un soupir mêlant soulagement et euphorie, il savait très bien que des enfants pouvaient être fatiguants, d'autant plus s'ils étaient sorciers.

_ Tu manques vraiment d'expérience malgré le fait que tu passes toute la journée avec eux, rit le plus jeune.

_ Hey ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'ils sont infernaux à certaines heures !

_ Ce n'est pas comme s'ils n'avaient pas des gènes Maraudeur…

Sirius rit avant de se stopper brutalement et de regarder le plus jeune avec effarement.

_ Maraudeur… Les deux, face à nous…

La maman- enfin, le maman- rit à l'expression de son compagnon.

* * *

L'année était finie, les jumeaux avaient environ deux ans et Harry avait passé ses ASPICS avec brio, enfin, il lui semblait. Dumbledore avait organisé un bal pour tous les 7ème années et Harry avait demandé à Sirius d'être son partenaire. Le Directeur avait été plus qu'énervé en voyant l'homme au bras du Survivant.

_ M. Potter.

_ Black- Potter, M. Le Directeur.

Cette annonce jeta un froid dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde s'était tourné vers eux et seuls très peu de gens n'étaient pas surpris.

_ Pardon, s'étrangla Ginny- venue avec un élève de Serdaigle.

_ Je suis marié avec Sirius donc je porte son nom.

_ Marié ? Avec  _Sirius_  ?

_ Connais- tu d'autres personnes portant le nom de Black vivant dans le Monde Magique ?

Le silence qui lui répondit lui certifia la réponse.

_ Il y a bien d'autres Black, lui dit Sirius, mais l'étant de leur mère, ils n'en portent pas le nom.

Il désignait assez peu de gens, d'abord, Draco Malfoy par sa cousine Narcissa Black- Malfoy et Nymphadora Tonks par Andromeda Black- Tonks. Son frère étant mort avant même de s'être marié, il n'y avait plus que lui pour engendrer des Black de nom, même accolé à Potter, un Black est un Black, pire est un Black- Potter !

_ Pourquoi as- tu fait ça, s'écria Hermione ?! C'est une union stérile.

Elle s'attira les regards surpris et moqueurs de la plupart de ses camarades.

_ Je pensais que tu le savais,  _Hermione_ , mais dans notre monde, deux hommes, comme deux femmes, peuvent avoir un enfant ensemble. Naturellement.

_ Et qui les porte dans ces cas là, grinça Ginervra ?

_ A ton avis, si le nom de Black est  _avant_  le Potter, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

_ Ce n'est qu'un placement, s'énerva la jeune Weasley soutenue par son frère et Hermione.

_ Sache que dans un mariage comme ils l'ont fait, ce choix n'est en rien anodin, intervient la voix de Draco Malfoy.

_ Qu'est- ce que tu en sais, cracha Ronald ?

_ Oh… J'ai  _simplement_  été invité,  _moi_. Et même si je n'étais pas physiquement là- bas, je n'ai rien perdu de la cérémonie. Très belle, d'ailleurs. Mes félicitations encore une fois, cousin.

_ Quand, siffla Ginervra ?

_ Quatre mois après l'attaque au Ministère, presque cinq puisque c'était le 31, avoua Sirius.

Hermione fit rapidement le calcul, au grand soulagement des gens comme Ronald ou de ceux qui ne savaient pas de quoi ils parlent.

_ 31 octobre de notre 6 ème année.

_ Tu es marié depuis plus d'un an, rugit la seule fille Weasley.!

_ C'est pour ça que tu étais "malade", se rendit compte Granger.

Le jeune homme la regarda comme si elle était bête- ce qui n'était pas faux- et lui offrit un sourire, à la Snape.

_ Mon Harry ne peut pas se faire prendre comme une pute[*], s'indigna celle qui rêvait du titre de Lady Potter !

_ D'abord, je ne suis pas  _ton_  Harry. Ensuite, tu n'as aucun pouvoir dans ma vie, tu n'es que la petite soeur de celui que je prenais comme ami. Enfin, ce n'est pas parce que je suis le Petit Lord Black- Potter que je me fais prendre comme une pute[*], comme tu dis. Je ne suis en aucun cas la pute de Sirius mais son compagnon,  _capisch_  ?

_ Tu devais épouser Ginny, rugit Ronald !

_ Et pour quelle raison ?

_ Parce que vous êtes liés, voyons Harry, expliqua lentement Hermione !

_ Liés ? Par quoi ?

_ Un contrat de mariage fait par Dumbledore, voyons !

Granger fusilla son petit- ami du regard : il venait de balancer que c'était le Directeur qui avait fait le contrat qui le liait à la seule fille Weasley. Choquant ceux qui étaient contre lui, il se mit à rire comme un perdu.

_ Un contrat de mariage ? Tous contrats ou toutes unions sont annulés quand un lien tel que celui qui me lie à Sirius se crée !

_ Pardon, s'étrangla Dumbledore ?!

_ Vous n'êtes pas au courant, vieux citronné ? Harry est mon compagnon, la moitié de mon âme, de mon coeur, de ma vie. Il est mon âme- soeur, s'exclama Sirius !

Harry avait bien vu le Directeur sortir sa baguette pendant la tirade enflammée de son époux et, une seconde avant que la dernière syllabe de son sort ne claque dans le silence, un  _Expelliarmus_  désarma Dumbledore, qui vola jusqu'à la table la plus proche, la renversant.

_ Ne. Vous. Avisez. Jamais. De. Toucher. Un. Seul. Cheveu. De. Mon. Mari ! Sinon… Vous risquez fort de rejoindre votre amant !

A ces derniers mots, Dumbledore blanchit considérablement, il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui et vit que seule Minerva savait de quoi il en retournait exactement et elle avait prit une teinte cadavérique.

_ Comment pouvez- vous être au courant, balbutina la Directrice des Rouge et Or ?

_ Un bon réseau d'information, des espions sûrs, de la technologie moldue, et un brin d' illégalité.

Certains étaient choqués qu'il ait espionné le directeur et d'autres étaient soufflés qu'il ait osé. L'adjointe de Dumbledore regardait son élève avec un brin de fierté mais toujours sonnée par les révélations. Le directeur lui avait assuré que l'homme était mort et toute la communauté sorcière y croyait ! Mais d'après Harry, il était vivant ! Enfermé mais vivant !

_ Il y a d'autres mensonges comme ça, Albus, s'énerva l'écossaise ?

Elle eut le malheur de voir le sourire sadique du dernier Potter connu. Elle regarda son supérieur et vit qu'il n'était pas du tout à l'aise à cause de ça.

* * *

Grâce à de nombreuses actions dans l'ombre, le Monde Magique commençait sa purge. Dumbledore était tombé, McGonagall s'était retirée, Ombrage s'était fait lyncher, Fudge avait été assassiné. La nouvelle Ministre était une sang- mêlée, et elle avait fait une nouvelle Constitution Magique, bannissant celle de ses prédécesseurs. Les créatures étaient à présent au même rang que les sorciers et quiconque aurait un comportement raciste serait jugé pour ça. Snape avait été élu Directeur de Poudlard et Remus lui avait- enfin- avoué ses sentiments, ainsi que le fait qu'ils étaient âme- soeurs. L'école avait bien changé, de nombreux cours avaient été modifiés ou rajoutés et Trelawney avait été virée.

Après Poudlard, Harry avait mêlé études de DCFM et journalisme. Il s'occupait aussi des 1ères et des 7èmes années à Poudlard avec Sirius et une femme. Sirius avait la charge des 3èmes et des 5èmes années ainsi que des cours de duel pour les 7èmes années avec Harry et la femme- elle était si secrète qu'on ne savait que son nom et ses compétences : Frigga Furyson . Les jumeaux vivaient avec eux à l'école, même s'ils passaient leurs journées dans une école moldue pas très loin et une petite soeur était arrivée pendant la première année d'étude de leur maman, Eleanore Calliope Black- Potter. Remus s'était vu prendre le rôle de parrain pour Electre, Neville pour Hassaleh et Luna était la marraine de la petite dernière. Aux enfants Black- Potter s'étaient rajoutés les Prince- Lupin- Severus ayant donné le nom de sa mère à ses enfants- Ryade Romulus, Elisabeth Athéna et Kimo Simon Prince- Lupin.

Luna, co- rédactrice en chef avec son père, avait fait du Chicaneur un journal loufoque mais vrai avec pour journaliste poudlarien et sportif Harry Potter, qui faisait de temps à autres d'autres articles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [*] Quand Ginerva parle de "se faire prendre comme une pute", elle n'y inclut que les hommes, qui en se donnant comme une femme sont à ses yeux comme des putes. La façon dont la phrase est tournée peut faire croire qu'elle y inclut tout ceux qui sont possédé (donc les femmes, donc elle même) mais ce n'est pas le cas, désolée pour la confusion que ça à pu provoquer.
> 
> Et ceci est la fin de ce (Blary, Blacry, Siry, Harrius, Blactter ?) SB / HP !
> 
> Si l'envie m'en prend un jour, je ferais peut être une suite.
> 
> Donc, à vos reviews !


End file.
